fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Yvennie Marie Garrison
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Yvennie Marie Garrison '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Nevy , Veny, Stargaze, Star Gaze, Lightspeed III, and is well known as one of nine original members of the Xiamen, for her leadership status with her team, and for her inspirational model role and tough changes in personalities in the classic Xiamen storyline, "'''Three States of Powers of Flash." She is a unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "Compressive Transveral Future Timeline." In the "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed on the ground and confusing them so much more horrifyingly than they usually do have. Her powers first shown when she started having a fear from the otherworldy strangers who she do not know of and met them for the first time in her entire life. She started deciding to use the powers that reveal the little lightning teleportation whether she wants to make the unknown strangers vanish or herself vanish either way as if she wanted to. She chose herself to make her vanish, but unknownest to her, she can re-appear on next place at her destination. Sadly, she can not use her teleportation more than she want because she did not want to feel being self-inflicit from the effects of little lightning teleportation. Then she faced some of the Zemo, giving her more terrors and causing her to panic with the obsessive comulsive thought about someone coming after her and she assumed the Zemo are the ones who come after her. The Zemo tried to calm her down, but they can not stop her with her deadly powers that they can not imagine what like. The Zemo called the OEAUI, LETTA, and XYZU for help with a lot of worries that there are more deadly threats than they do have. They highly speak of her, one of these deadly threats that they can not control the panic of the world. She is considerably once world's most powerful young mutant among these nine young offsprings. Her powers are overwhlemingly powerful powers that she can use, but that can kill her if she have too many powers inside of her. She is an important key player in the future of the Zemo in the Fairview Comics Universe, mostly the Xiamen, including her teammates--Strong Boy, Mirage, Psych, Future Girl, Pterdactyl, Nevy, Jah, and . Her parents from the different time are: Miami Kate (Jeckos) and Cayey Cadiz (Aurochs). Her cousins are Alison, Earlyene, and Nicholas. Her aunt and uncle are: Farah Harts (Fawn) and Jose Cadiz. Private Creation history Debuts (1989-1990) In the "Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future" or "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, one of these unknown entries who appeared nowhere and the unknown entry appeared and then disappeared, assuming there is an anamoly inference accordingly to Void's secret special scanner. She wanted OEAUI to find where the first appearance of the mystery anamoly thing, but she did not expect that the Zemo called her for wanting her to see what the Zemo saw some familiar figures and demanding her to come there immediately. Void and the OEAUI come to help the Zemo and asked the Zemo what is the emergency call all about. The Zemo told her to take a look at the unknown entry, surprising Void to see it as she thought her younger daughter from the past with lightning earrings. The Zemo asked Void if that is the younger version of the daughter of Void and Void told the Zemo that she's look alike, but she is not exactly punk has gothic hair and assume that would be her. Fictional character biography 'Background' The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected them from getting killed after meeting the ground. The young raven-haired girl in the jet-lag black uniform with blue bolt, appears to be a younger version of Litz and shows the hints and signs that she has those important things with her, belongs to some Zemo. Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters